1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to flexible electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for storing an electrical connector between moveable parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are commonly formed from a plurality of parts that may be moveable relative to one another, but need to be electrically joined together. For example, a telephone normally consists of a base unit and a handset joined together by an electrical connector, such as a cable. Ordinarily, the telephone cable is formed in a helical coil so that it is at least somewhat self-storing. That is, telephone cables as long as several feet may be useful to provide a limited range of mobility to the telephone user; however, storing several feet of cable may be inconvenient and cumbersome. The helical construction of the cable is expandable/compressible so that when not in use, a large quantity of cable can be stored in a relatively small area, and when in use, the cable can be dramatically expanded to extend the range of use of the telephone.
Other electronic devices are constructed from multiple moveable parts that have benefited from an expandable/compressible connection, such as that used in a telephone. For example, personal computers are routinely constructed with a moveable keyboard that is electrically connected to a tower. Often, the electrical connection between the keyboard and tower is formed in a helical coil to be at least partially self-storing. Personal computers are routinely located on furniture and/or racks where the keyboard is stored in a sliding tray. The helical coil connector for the keyboard is usually sufficiently flexible that it cannot support its own weight, and tends to sag. The sliding mechanism associated with the tray can capture and pinch the connector, damaging the connector, particularly where the sliding motion is repetitive.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.